


Does the Beholding Require You to Update Your Glasses Prescription

by CalicoCats



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Does this count as an au if jon is nearsighted..., Gen, he seems like he’d have glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCats/pseuds/CalicoCats
Summary: Jon realizes halfway through the day that he forgot to put his glasses on.





	Does the Beholding Require You to Update Your Glasses Prescription

Jon glances over the next stale statement; It’s an account of being lost in on a commercial plane trip, in what Jon can only guess is the Vast. He nearly wishes he had been directed to the statement as a precaution, before he went on a wild goose chase that included multiple different flights. 

The sky hadn’t taken him out of his seat and let him fall for the rest of his life on any of those flights, but if would’ve been nice to be warned it could have. 

Jon goes to push up his glasses, only to realize they’re not there and poke himself between the eyes. It throws him off of starting the statement, and the tape recorders that have flocked to his desk haven’t even had the chance to click on yet. 

His glasses prescription isn’t exactly mild, and without them he usually has to hold papers right up to his face to read them clearly. Everything past that point is covered in the fuzz of nearsightedness, so he should’ve known earlier that he’d lost his glasses.

Jon is holding the statement at arms length. Now that he’s aware he doesn’t have his glasses on, he realizes the papers do look blurry. He also realizes that while he can’t make out the words, he can still read the statement.

He Knows what it says from here, even if his eyes can’t quite pick it up.

The same thing happens when he looks at his desk. His organized chaos of a workplace is something he can’t see clearly, but he instinctively Knows what he’s looking at. He can’t make out the details of a pen to his left, but he Knows what the writing on its side says. He Knows what every paper on his desk is about, even if it’s contents stay looking like fuzzy gray lines.

His glasses aren’t on his desk, though. He could look for them through the Beholding, but he has a feeling that cracking open that door will flood him with the knowledge of where everyone’s glasses are. Glasses that have been lost, replaced, or left to collect dust. A whole planet’s worth of glasses. 

Jon doesn’t want to open that door.

Instead, he questions why his transformation into an avatar improves his eyesight in such an odd way. Instead of giving him 20/20 vision, it has cut out the middle man and just made it so he doesn’t need to see it clearly. He just Knows what he needs to. He’s mildly surprised that the beholding didn’t just give him more eyes, but he doesn’t want to jinx it.

Jon suspects this ability is limited to what the Eye is okay with him knowing, so finding his glasses is still a priority. He will have to ask Basira about them the next time he sees her. 

If Jon does get more eyes and this is just a temporary measure, he hopes they won’t need contacts. 

Between almost dying and actually dying, he hasn’t really had time to update his prescription.

**Author's Note:**

> this was half because i wanted to speculate on how the beholding affects vision and half because i think jon is the kind of person who always loses his glasses OR he looks for the when he was wearing them the whole time. potentially both. jon is a grade A disaster


End file.
